Fly Away
by StayGirl22
Summary: Bella debe elegir entre sus sueños o su amor. One Shot. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: Los personas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**Summary: Bella debe elegir entre sus sueños o su amor. One Shot. Songfic.**

* * *

_Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted__  
__One day I would see the world and make my mark on it__  
__Put in time, sacrificed never thought of thinking twice__  
__Since I was a little girl I dreamed_

Ser cantante es todo lo que siempre quise. Ser reconocida mundialmente por mi habilidad vocal. Ser alabada por las multitudes al cantar en vivo. Yo, _Isabella Swan_, era una chica ambiciosa en aquel entonces. Estudié música. Di todo de mi para alcanzar mi sueño de llegar a ser cantante. Incluso he sacrificado mi tiempo, cuando era adolescente rara vez fui al cine o cosas parecidas porque estaba muy enfocada estudiando música. Todo lo que tenía en mi mente era: música, música, música. Nunca pensé en nada más. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, todo iba cambiando. No, no todo de una vez, si no poco a poco. En secundaria me enamoré … De mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen. Edward y yo nos conocemos desde … uhmm … siempre. Me refiero, conocí a este chico desde que tenía cuatro años y él cinco. Éramos vecinos. Él era mi compañero de travesuras, mi mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve, mi caballero en su brillante armadura … resumido, el era mi todo. _Qué suerte, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. _Eso es cierto, Estábamos juntos 24/7. Bueno, no siempre, pero la mayoría de mi tiempo lo pasaba con él. Mis padres y sus padres no estaban ni un poco sorprendidos cuando les dijimos que estábamos juntos. Ellos siempre dijeron que pasaría tarde o temprano, el enamorarse el uno del otro.

Edward también estaba interesado en la música. Su especialidad era componer. Y tengo que admitirlo, el compuso canciones impresionantes. Pero él nunca quiso ser cantante o algo parecido. Siempre quiso ser un hombre de negocios, como su padre. Tenerlo a él como mi novio, era una bendición.

Cuando tuve 18 y acabe la secundaria, tuve una oferta de entrar a la Escuela de Múscia, Julliard. Este escuela es una de las más reconocidas escuelas en el mundo. Ellos me ofrecieron una licenciatura en música. Y la admisión en esta escuela es altamente competitiva, aceptando solo al 7.6% de los postulantes. Estuve eufórica por días, Edward y mis padres estaban extasiados. No lo pensé y acepte la oferta sin preámbulos, ya que ser cantante era mi sueño y Julliard me ayudaría a conseguirlo. Entonces si, acepte la oferta de entrar a la escuela. Dios, ¿Quién no lo haría? … Me refiero, es Julliard, duh.

_My alarm clock in the morning said you got to go now__  
__The breakfast you were calling and my heart just broke down__  
__Cause tomorrow we will be waking up separately__  
__Wish I never heard that clock ring__  
__See I don't want to win if my hearts got to lose__  
__So how in the world do I choose?_

El sonido de la alarme me despertó. Hoy, me iría de Seattle y comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

"Cariño, el desayuno esta listo". Edward dijo desde afuera de la habitación.

Tomé la camiseta de Edward que estaba en el suelo y me la puse para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo. Hoy … será el ultimo día que podré vestir una de sus camisetas, sentir su olor, y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Bueno si, no habrá mañana, ya que mañana nos despertaremos por separado. Ojala no hubiera escuchado nunca ese despertador. Ya ni siquiera sé que quiero. Estoy … asustada. Asustada de cada pequeña posibilidad de perderle a él. Pero en la otra mano, ir a Julliard me dará la más grande oportunidad de alcanzar mi sueño. Pero … Hay muchas que podrían pasar. ¿Qué pasaría si él encontrará a otra mujer que lo entendiera mejor de lo que yo lo hago? ¿Y si se enamora de otra persona? ¿Si él se desenamora de mi? ¿Si me engaña?, No me puedo imaginar a mi misma sin él, sin su amor. De solo pensar en esas posibilidades hace que mi corazón se rompa. No puedo tener esos pensamientos negativos. Pero ser una cantante es todo lo que siempre he querido. ¿Cómo en el mundo podría elegir?

_Now I'm standing with you in this terminal__  
__With a ticket so far from your love_

Y aquí estoy, parada en el aeropuerto con Edward. Mi mano derecha sostiene un pasaje a New York, mi mano izquierda nunca soltó la de él. Realmente no quiero dejarlo ir.

"¿Puedes venir conmigo a New York, Edward?". Le pregunté mientras dejaba caer mis lágrimas.

"No puedo. Todavía tengo que completar mi licenciatura aquí. Y por otra parte, tengo que ayudar a mi padre a manejar la compañía, pero irá a visitarte allá si tengo tiempo". Me sonrió tristemente.

"No quiero ir si significa que perderé mi corazón, Edward". Sollocé. Ya no podía controlar mis lágrimas. Nunca fui llorona, pero cuando se trata de él, no lo podía evitar. Estoy tan enamorada de este hombre.

"Hey, no llores". Él dijo, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. "Tienes que hacer esto. Quieres ser una cantante, ¿no? Siempre quisiste serlo desde que eras una niña pequeña. Julliard te hará el camino, confía en mi".

"No se trata sobre ser cantante, idiota". Lloré más fuerte.

_I just need one more kiss, one more touch__  
__I just can't get enough of you__  
__But I'm in a rush I got to fly away __  
__Planes waiting up for me right at gate twenty-three__  
__There's a doorway to my dreams__  
__I could go or I could stay__  
__Should I change my life or miss my flight?_

Me besó tiernamente cuando era hora de que entrará por la puerta. _De verdad, no quiero estar lejos de ti. _Aunque signifique que deba renunciar a mi sueño. Lo amo demasiado. _Querido Dios, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?. _Le di un fuerte abrazo. Realmente no quiero dejarlo ir. Es tan difícil respirar.

"No llores, te ves horrible". Él dijo, tratando de mejorar la situación.

_No funcionará, debería estar entrando por la puerta ahora, el avión está esperando por mi._

"No, Edward. Por favor, no me dejes ir. No puedo …". Sollocé, apenas podía hablar.

"No, princesa. Tienes que ir. El avión esta esperando por ti. La puerta hacia tus sueños esta enfrente de ti. Ahora ve".

"¿Puedo tener un beso más? ¿Por favor?. No puedo tener suficiente de ti pero tengo prisa, tengo que irme".

Y él me beso.

"_Te amo,_ princesa. Siempre recuérdalo".

Y me besó. De nuevo.

_How can you measure the promise of love__  
__When it's weighing against a chance that comes once__  
__How can I leave when I know he's the one__  
__When the dust settles he might not be here_

Caminé a través de la puerta con el corazón acelerado. Cada paso que daba me sentía perdida, es como si no tuviera dirección. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer. _¿Cómo puedo irme cuando sé que él es el indicado?. _Oh Dios, ¿Qué debería elegir?. No puedo perder esta oportunidad, ¿pero qué sobre el amor? ¿sobre nosotros?. Preferiría morir a verlo con otra mujer.

_And I'm standing with you in this terminal__  
__Crying my eyes out in tears_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrí de vuelta a la puerta. No puedo dejar ir a mi amor.

Él todavía estaba ahí, exactamente en la misma posición de cuando lo deje. Se estaba limpiando sus lágrimas. Mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos. Corrí con toda mi fuerzas y lo abrace ahí mismo.

"¿Bella?"

"Por favor, _te amo demasiado para irme._ Dejé ir mis sueños, mientras tú estés aquí, a mi lado. Es más que suficiente. No quiero nada más".

* * *

**¡Hola! , estaba escuchando Fly Away de JoJo & de repente se me vino la idea de hacer una historia inspirada en esa canción. La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo, lamento si es que tiene faltas en la redacción o alguna otra falla.**

**Cuando termine de escribir, me sorprendí ante como quedo. No pensé que me inspiraría de esa manera xd**

**Espero les haya gustado & que me den alguna recomendación a mejorar para expresarme mejor. **

**¿Reviews?**

_**StayGirl22**_


End file.
